Cenas de Navidad
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Reto Cuatro Navidades de DDNT - cuatro personajes, cuatro épocas, cuatro cenas distintas, todas en navidad. Hepzibah Smith, Lily Evans, Charlie Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy - Gui
1. Gula

**Gui**: Bien, por fin he podido completarlo. Tenía tres capítulos escritos y me faltaba este... más vale justito que nunca. En fin, este fic participa en el reto Cuatro Navidades del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Mis cuatro personajes al azar son Hepzibah Smith, Lily Evans, Charlie Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer**: Rowling nos dio ideas. Yo las desarrollo.

* * *

**Cenas de navidad**

* * *

**Uno: Gula - Hepzibah Smith**

Los mejores días del año solían estar situados entre el 24 de diciembre y el 6 de enero. Desde que era una niña pequeña en casa de sus padres hasta ahora. Cada vez que llegaban las navidades, toda ella se inflaba de buen humor y ganas de comer y beber hasta la madrugada. La noche del 24. La noche del 25. La noche del 31. La noche del 5. Cuatro noches increíbles. Pocos en su familia aguantaban tanto como ella. Claro que pocos en su familia tenían el hígado tan mal como ella. Pocos estaban tan gordos, pocos estaban tan cerca de caer en enfermedades muggles como la gota.

Poco le importaba eso a ella. Comía y repetía de todo y su madre que la conocía bien siempre preparaba delicias. Delicias a montones, montones de delicias. Una sopa inicial de coliflor, angulas y frutos de mar, pastel de cabracho. Después venían el pollo, el pavo y el pato, todo acompañado por patatas cebolla, verduras fritas y varias ensaladas. Merlín sabía que el pato era irresistible. Algún año habían tenido conejo... nada que ver. El pato, grasiento, delicioso, suave, pasaba como una ráfaga de viento por su garganta, viscoso y delicioso. Ni siquiera lo notaba. El pollo era más seco. El pavo bien crujiente era jugoso.

Después de esas delicias venían los quesos franceses y Hepzibah no los dejaba de lado. Con pan y vino. Y frutas por doquier, uvas, sobretodo uvas, que tragaba como caramelos, sin siquiera verlas pasar. Y todo acompañado de vino, y para acompañar la tarta del postre, el día 25, que era su cumpleaños - qué bueno día para nacer - abrían una botella de champán.

Y los cánticos regionales llenaban la enorme sala que usaban de comedor y para cuando volvía el hambre, su madre traía bombones.

¡Qué buenos días de fiesta! Todo el año iba bien porque las Navidades llegarían para culminarlo. Hepzibah vivía para las navidades, los banquetes, las fiestas, los cantos, los bailes... ¡Qué delicia!

Además, siempre le proporcionaban la ocasión de llevarse cosas de la casa familiar. Ese año los había emborrachado tanto que estaban todos dormidos por los suelos. Y robó la copa de Hufflepuff.

* * *

Cumpliendo con una obligación y haciendo explícito su cumplimiento: 363 palabras.

¿Reviews? He de admitir que esta mujer siempre me ha producido náuseas.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Angustia

**Gui**: Y aquí tenemos un capítulo más. Lo primero que escribí y el que más me gusta.

**Disclaimer**: Realmente, Rowling, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

* * *

**Cenas de navidad**

* * *

**Dos: Angustia - Lily Evans**

Por navidad irían, como tocaba, con la familia de mamá.

-¡Hola niñas! -las saludó la tía Mildred. Le dio tres besos a Petunia y dos a Lily, pero también la cogió por las mejillas y la miró a los ojos-. ¡Cada vez tienes más pecas! ¡Increíble!

Tuney y Hortensia ya se habían ido por el pasillo. Lily se quedó con los adultos en la sala de estar. Todos estaban muy contentos. Comentaron que Lily acababa de volver del internado y sus padres dijeron que la habían echado mucho de menos.

-¿Los has echado tú de menos a ellos? -le preguntó la abuela.

-¡Seguro que no, mamá! Las niñas se divierten mucho en los internados -dijo Mildred cortándole a Lily la palabra-. ¿Decías algo cariño?

Lily sonrió y negó un poco con la cabeza.

-Sí que les he echado de menos -dijo. Papá le guiñó un ojo. Pero la tía Mildred ya estaba soltando un discurso enorme sobre los internados. Lily lo escuchó.

En cuanto llegó su tío Ralph, que la cogió en brazos y le hizo dar dos vueltas, gracias a lo cual Lily estuvo contenta de verdad, se pusieron a cenar. Para los niños, había french fries con el pavo. Lily se las comía con los dedos. Hortensia y Petunia intentaron coger más que ella pero Ralph dijo que serviría él y fue perfectamente equitativo. Por culpa de Hortensia, Tuney se hacía la lista que desprecia a su hermana pequeña.

-Pues es tru-cu-len-to -decía Mildred, con un vaso de sidra en la mano y hablando más fuerte de lo normal-. La pobre Miss Wallace, encontrarse eso ahí tirado, con esa cara de susto de muerte con su esposa al lado con cara de haber sido torturada... No te digo más, vino hasta casa y llamó del todo histérica. Le abrió Jason...

-¿Sigues viviendo con Jason? -preguntó la abuela con voz de reproche y la boca arrugada. Jason era el amante de tía Mildred. Miss Wallace era la conserje de su edificio.

-Sí mamá, me paga las facturas. No me quejo, aunque es especial en la cama...

-¡Mildred!

-¡Bueno! Pues ahí tirados los dos Benson. Muertos. De-lan-te de la puerta. ¿Te imaginas el horror? Menos mal que llegué después de que la policía se llevase los cadáveres y que Hortensia estaba con su padre. Un asesino que mata de susto... ¿Qué llega a pasar si Jason sale justo en ese momento? ¡Horroroso!

Lily lo había escuchado todo asustada. No había podido evitar pensar en los rumores que corrían por Hogwarts, de que había magos que mataban muggles. Ella pensaba que no era posible. "Los muggles no entienden cómo han muerto. Todos con cara de susto y sin marcas...". Eso había dicho un chico de quinto en el comedor una mañana. Lily ni siquiera se lo había tomado en serio. Pero ahora...

Apartó su plato y miró a su familia, todos comiendo y charlando, sin darse cuenta de lo que podía pasar...

* * *

Justito pero en la norma: 496 palabras.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Sueños

**Gui**: Tercer capítulo (y tercero que he escrito, por uno que coincide...). Como quizás os estéis dando cuenta, estoy haciendo un seguimiento de la historia reciente de la magia gracias a los drabbles. O más bien, de la historia de Voldy... Ay, mi Tom, qué no habría dado yo por tenerte a ti. Unas navidades con Tom, habría sido gracioso.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling tiene un mérito, si no es que tiene miles más, y es el de haber creado una familia tan genial como la de los Weasley.

* * *

**Cenas de navidad**

* * *

**Tres: Sueños - Charlie Weasley**

-¡Y estas son las primeras navidades con siete mini Weasleys, un brindis!

Bilius Weasley ya estaba borracho. La tía Muriel lo miraba con mala cara. Pero todos estaban contentos. Charlie lo notaba, lo veía en el aire. Desde noviembre, la alegría se multiplicaba. Todos lo contaban. Lord Voldemort había caído y sus seguidores habían huido. Ya no había miedo, los vivos estaban juntos, estaban contentos, habían sobrevivido al terror, había llegado a la libertad.

Bill le había contado que en Hogwarts hicieron un enorme banquete y tras él, un minuto de silencio por la familia Potter. Al principio de la cena, el tío Bilius había brindado por la salud de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Charlie se imaginaba Hogwarts. Lo veía como una promesa. Algo que podría cumplir. Hubo un tiempo en el que papá y mamá hablaban de no mandar a Bill a Hogwarts, y por lo tanto, tampoco a Charlie. Pero había hablado con Albus Dumbledore, que era director desde hacía ya unos años (once, mamá decía que Albus Dumbledore fue nombrado director el año en que nació Bill) y habían mandado a Bill a Hogwarts. El uno de noviembre, mamá se fue a Hogwarts a abrazar a Bill. Bill le dijo: "me dio un abrazo y me dijo ¡eres libre! y luego se fue. Mis amigos se rieron pero les dije que eran tontos y se callaron".

Charlie admiraba bastante a Bill. Quería ser como él. Menos en lo de las heridas. Bill siempre lloraba cuando se hacía una herida. Él era más fuerte. Nunca había llorado por un rasguño. Y cuando Bill lloraba, se lo decía: "yo no lloro por esas cosas, tú eres el mayor". Entonces Bill le empujaba enfadado.

Ahora mismo, Bill estaba comiendo su tercera manzana. Charlie intentaba que no se le cerrasen los ojos. No quería ser como los enanos. Ginny solo era un bebé, dormía, lloraba y comía, como Ron. Pero Ron ahora también hacía ruidos y tiraba sus juguetes al suelo. Los gemelos siempre se los quitaban y Percy les perseguía diciendo que eso era de niños malos y que si no se lo devolvían llamaría a mamá. Percy era muy gracioso. Parecía la tía Muriel pero en gordo y con la voz estridente. Tenía seis años. Los cinco estaban ya durmiendo arriba.

Pero Charlie tenía nueve años. Él iba a aguantar, hasta más que Bill. Aunque si Bill quería ir a la cama, a Charlie no le importaba ir con él. Ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo el tío Bilius. Parecía que se estaba atragantando pero Charlie no oía ninguna tos...

* * *

Y este son 433 palabras, me abruma mi perfección.

¿Reviews? ¿No os parece que Charlie es comestible?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Aburrimiento

**Gui**: Y esto es todo. Este era larguísimo, en un principio, pero he conseguido acortarlo. Yupii.

**Disclaimer**: Por suerte, Rowling nos ha dejado un futuro abierto. No hay nada que me guste más.

* * *

**Cenas de navidad**

* * *

**Cuatro: Aburrimiento - Scorpius Malfoy**

Realmente, no le apetecía lo más mínimo ir a cenar. Abajo debían de estar ya los abuelos Greengrass y Merlín sabía lo que odiaba los comentarios lacónicos de la abuela y las miraditas del abuelo. Quizás ese año tampoco apareciese la abuela Narcissa, a menudo le daban prontos en navidad. Decía que iba a ver al abuelo y se tiraba toda la noche delante de la tumba, a la intemperie. Cualquiera diría, por esos días festivos, que esa mujer vivía en la misma casa que ellos. Pero por lo menos la abuela Narcisa servía para contrarrestar a los abuelos Greengrass.

Y luego estaba Daphne. Hablando con su madre con los párpados caídos, diciendo "claro que sí mujer" cada vez que hablaban de las amantes de su marido. Pero su tía Daphne tenía dos hijos ilegítimos. Por desgracia, todos eran sus primos. Como era su madre la que recibía, todo el mundo estaba invitado.

Scorpius prefería quedarse en su cuarto. Además, quería empezar a leer el libro que le había mandado Rose. Era de un historiador que había intentado recoger impresiones sobre Voldemort. Eso sí que era interesante. Pero Rose tenía razón cuando decía que "ni tus padres ni los míos nos hablarían de estas cosas". Pero en el libro había entrevistas a un montón de gente interesante. También había un entrevista a su padre, y Scorpius quería leerla. Pero tuvo que bajar.

El panorama... Su primo legítimo mayor, Kevin, hablaba de cosas insoportables como el futuro del autobús Noctámbulo. Sólo le escuchaba su primo ilegítimo, Jerry, que tenía un año y medio menos que Kevin. Su tía Daphne le decía "claro que sí, mujer" a su madre. Su padre hablaba con el abuelo Greengrass de la abuela Narcissa, el abuelo decía que habría que ir a buscarla. La abuela Greengrass le limpiaba la boca a su primo legítimo pequeño, Huck. Su prima ilegítima pequeña, que no era hermana competa de Jerry, según se habían enterado hace poco (la tía Daphne, entre muchos "claro que sí, mujer", había dicho: "la niña es del grupo sanguíneo 0 y el padre de Jerry era AB. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pensaba que era de él, pero recuerdo que hubo una noche loca...". Scorpius no quería ni imaginar lo que había pasado esa noche loca), Sybil, se acariciaba la rodilla, con el mentón apoyado en la mano izquierda, mirando a la nada, esperando algo.

Por lo menos, Sybil sirvió para que todos se fueran antes de lo previsto. Dijo "mamá", con la voz forzada, la boca recta, insistiendo en lo de rascarse la rodilla y mirando con tiranía a su madre. Scorpius subió a su cuarto. Había un principio de carta en el escritorio.

_Como pensé, igual que siempre, una mierda. Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial. Escribirte hace que la tortura haya valido la pena... Voy a leer el libro que me has mandado, para ver si se me bajan el nivel de cursilería..._

_Scorpius_

* * *

Y... 495 palabras. Ha perdido mucho porque había que acortarlo... Pero sigo amándolo.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
